Candlemon
Candlemon is the Digimon partner of Caden Yamaguchi. Candlemon looks identical to a candle, with a bright flame burning at the top of his body. If Caden doubts himself, Candlemon will become Mokumon. Candlemon can either warp Digivolve to Boltmon or biomerge with Caden. Attacks * Lava Loogie: Fires a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy that explode if hits. * Melt Wax: Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent. Personality He is a joking, fun-loving Digimon who will always stand up for his tamer, no matter the cost. Description The first time we see Candlemon is when he and Caden are fighting Teneil Tanaka and Bearmon. Caden ditches Candlemon in the middle of battle, a result of his Crest of Unreliability. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Caden begins abandoning Candlemon on his own, and Candlemon yells at him; both of them believing they don't need each other anymore. It's not until later, when Caden's family is kidnapped by Gokuwmon, that he realizes how important Candlemon is and starts confronting his past and learning the truth about his parents. After this, his Crest of Truth is revealed and Candlemon becomes SkullMeramon. Near the end of the series, Caden knows the truth about his life, thus leading to him combining his strength with Candlemon's to create Boltmon. Candlemon later warp Digivolves to Boltmon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Candlemon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Mokumon Mokumon is the Fresh form of Candlemon. Mokumon looks like a small ball of smoke. He only appears when Caden doubts himself. His only attack is Smoky Blow. Attacks * Smoky Blow: Scatters the smoke issuing from its body all around, then seizes the opportunity to escape when the opponent loses sight of it. DemiMeramon DemiMeramon is the In-Training form of Candlemon. DemiMeramon looks like a ghost made of fire. His only attack is Fireball. Attacks *'Fireball': Shoots fire from its hands, burning its opponents. Meramon Meramon is the Champion form of Candlemon. Meramon is a humanoid Digimon, engulfed in the flames surrounding his body. His strongest attack is Burning Fist. Attacks * Burning Fist: Flares up both of its arms, then knocks away the opponent. * Magma Bomb: Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. * Fire Wave: Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly. SkullMeramon SkullMeramon is Candlemon's Ultimate form. Rapidmon appears like a skull with a human body, that is surrounded by a flaming aura. He is covered in chains to keep himself from rampaging. His strongest attack is Metal Fireball. After Candlemon is done in this form, he is forced to return to DemiMeramon. Attacks * Metal Fireball: Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. * Chain of Pain: Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. * Blacking Iron Whip: Uses many chains as whips. Boltmon Boltmon is Candlemon's Mega form. Boltmon maintains the human-apperance, now armed with a massive axe. After this form Candlemon is forced to turn back into a DigiEgg. Boltmon's strongest attack is Tomahawk Crunch. Boltmon is known to represent Caden's desire for truth. * Tomahawk Crunch: Easily wields the gigantic battle axe carried on its back, which is strong enough to smash its opponents into powder. * Tomahawk Knuckle: Punches his opponent with the strength of a thousand. *'Battle Tomahawk': Swings his axe around, throwing it at the enemy. * Berserk: Unleashes all his strength upon the enemy. Category:Digimon Category:Male Digimon